1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip which readily secures a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the most important part of many modern computers. Continuous development of CPUs has greatly enhanced their power and performance. Correspondingly, heat generated from CPUs is steadily increasing. This can adversely affect the operation and stability of modern computers. Measures must be taken to remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted onto the CPU. A clip is often used to securely attach the heat sink to the CPU, thereby also achieving greater efficiency of heat dissipation.
A conventional clip is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 83217100. The clip includes a pressing portion located in a slot defined through fins of a heat sink, for pressing the heat sink onto an electronic device. A pair of arms, each with an aperture defined therein, depends from respective opposite ends of the pressing portion. The arms engage with corresponding catches of a retention module, thereby securing the heat sink on the electronic device.
Due to its inherent resilience, it is laborious to manually secure the clip to the retention module. Thus, an opening is often defined in each arm above the aperture, for insertion of a tool thereinto during assembly or disassembly. But this makes the procedures unduly complicated and inconvenient.
Thus, an adjustable clip which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which can readily secures a heat sink to an electronic device.
In order to achieve the above object, a clip of the present invention includes first and second latching arms and a connecting portion. The first latching arm includes a horizontal first main body, a bifurcate first pivot socket formed at an end of the first main body, and a first through hole defined in the first pivot socket. The second latching arm includes a horizontal second main body, a bifurcate second pivot socket formed at an end of the second main body, and a second through hole defined in the second pivot socket. An end of the second main body directly confronts an end of the first main body. The connecting portion defines first and second pivot holes respectively corresponding to the first and second through holes. The connecting portion is partly received in the first and second pivot sockets, and a pair of dowels pivotally connects the first and second latching arms to the connecting portion. In operation, the connecting portion is rotated. An end of the second latching arm climbs up and along an end of the first latching arm. The second latching arm partly overlaps the first latching arm, and the clip thereby firmly engages with catches of a socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.